Do I Know You?
by LexiBaby
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, but instead of going to the Volutri, he ends up in Japan. When a girl drags him to her house, Edward feels as though he knows her. So, the question is, does he? EdwardxOC, trying something different. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Edward; Point of View, reflective.

I simply walked. I had no destination, not without Bella. Every second without my beautiful angel was pure agony. I reminded myself, though, for what seemed like the billionth time, that I had done it for her safety, done it so she could live a long, happy, regular life. And, as miserable as I felt, I knew it was the right choice. And so, I continued to walk numbly, in a sea of people. In retrospect, it was a stupid thing to do. I was bloodthirsty. I had refused to drink blood for a few months, and I don't know how I made it. Everything smelt sweet, inviting. I had to admit, in Japan, the people smelt delightful. But, as I was saying before, my existence had no meaning at that point. So, when I felt a small hand grab mine and smelled sakura blossoms (cherry blossoms) in the air, I followed with no question.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

???; Point of View, current.

I'm surprised, really. I never thought I would see him again. And now, to find him wandering the streets of Tokyo, bloodthirsty and looking completely miserable, I couldn't help myself. That's why now I have a strong grip on his hand and am bring him home. I'm going to get am EAR FULL from papa-san. "We are NOT suppose to bring strange vampires into this house, young lady!", ect, ect. Well, we'll see how much he has to say after I lay down the law. I mean, I'm the leader of the clan, might as well use my power. And my sisters. "Nee-chan, nee-chan! Can we dress him up in a kimono and put make-up on him while he's out of it?!" And, though it would amusing me to say yes, I would have to decline.

And now, I suddenly find myself at home. Great. Wonderful. Peachy. I think I might go kill myself, oh, wait, I'm already DEAD! And with this dejected thought, I enter into my lovely home, styled after an early Edo period architecture. And now, my darling father was rushes down the stairs to welcome his lovely forever 15 year old daughter home from a tiring day at school and then…

"MIKAZUKI, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Insert giggle here.

"Hello to you too, papa-san. This is Edward Cullen-sama, and he WILL be stay with us for a little while."

And now, I gleefully gaze into his eyes, using the power as clan leader to lay the law down. He grumbles for a moment, then nods, and I commence with dragging Edward-sama to the dining hall, where we drink our lovely meals 3 times a day! Any other time, we just get it when we please. Hey, we are weird vampires. Deal with it. Upon making two rights, a left, and a right, I make Edward-sama sit on one of our ornately decorated pillows. And now, I get to play hostess! And so, I glide to our lovely kitchen and open the fridge. And, other course, all you see are water bottles filled with red. We have about a day and a half to drink this all up. I pull one out at random, and walk back to Edward-sama. I shove it into his hands and twist off the top. I giggle as I watch him sniff the air, then suddenly guzzle it down. He looks slightly more sane.

"Where am I?"

And, of course, my sisters, twins, chose here and now to pipe in.

"You are in the Hikaru residence! Welcome to our home."

Stupid Ami and Ayami.

"My annoying sisters are right. This is the Hikaru estate. Owned by my father, Yuki Hikaru."

Edward-sama looks at me, and recognition flashes in his eyes. Crap.

"Do I know you?"

And when my brain restarts a millisecond later, it lets out a sigh of relief. He doesn't remember.

"I think I would recall someone as handsome as you."

I smile.

"You are a vampire? And those two girls?"

I blink.

"Yes."

He looks like he's thinking hard about something, then cocks his head.

"Why are your eyes blue, and their's violet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward; Point of View, current

I sit gazing at the young woman sitting opposite me. She looks familiar, but she doesn't seem to know me. Her eyes are startling. A beautiful sapphire blue. Her ebony hair is long, pulled into a messy ponytail. Her uniform, a lose, slightly baggy, collar shirt and a blue and black plaid skirt. Guiltily, I have to admit, she is rather beautiful. Nothing on my angel, but she does have a certain charm. The twins, on either side of me are…well, they are as though they are permanently hopped up on sugar at peak rush. Bouncing crazily, I see flashes of bright violet eyes, black hair cropped to a point on each side of their face, short in the back, longer in the front. They wore a simple white t-shirt each, and one wore blue shorts while the other wore green. Simple white sock adorned their feet. And before I know it, I ask of their eyes. The bouncing stops , and the girl across from me muses carefully, as though searching for the answer.

"Honestly. I don't know. They don't seem talent related and they don't reflect our human eye color. Papa-san has never seemed to have figured it out."

A small smile stretches across her dainty face.

"Mikazuki, by the way. Mikazuki Hikaru. And on your right is Ami Hikaru and on your left is Ayami Hikaru. We're sisters."

Her grin grows wider as she dances off and in seconds she brings me another water bottle full of blood.

"Drink. Trying to starve yourself won't get you anywhere--"

She cut off, her face screwing up for a moment.

"…what's you name?"

I blink, tilting my head.

"Edward Cullen"

"Oh." was her dull response as she shoved the water bottle into my hands. "Like I was saying, starving won't get you anywhere, especially since it doesn't work. Just makes you very miserable."

I scoff, rolling my eyes. Oh, if only she knew.

"And what are you inferring, Cullen-san?"

I blink, gazing at her. Hands on her hips, she smirks at me, eyes flashing. I cross my arms and stare at her.

"The point _is_ to be miserable, thank you very much."

"And what for? Are you punishing yourself or something?"

She gazed at me, almost angry, indignant. I nodded yes.

"Well, I find that extremely unhonorable!"

And now I'm am watching her retreating back, ponytail swishing about. The twins move to where she was, and sit opposite me.

"She just finds it very silly, that's all."

They speak in unison.

"She finds it very stupid you chose to make yourself miserable."

"I'll be miserable anyways."

They tilt their heads. "Why?"

"Because I left the girl I love so she would be safe."

Confusion spreads onto their faces.

"She was human."

"Oh. You're dumb."

And they get up, and simply walk away, leaving me sitting here, dumbfounded. Slowly, I twist the cap off the water bottle and take a sip.


End file.
